The Wars of the Upper East Side
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: The Upper East Side has been reignited.Old feelings replace new feelings.Scandals are forming. Hearts are being broken. Expectations are not being met.And Chuck,Blair, Serena, Nate, Dan and Vanessa are in the middle of it all. Main couple Blair/Chuck.
1. A party isn't a Party Without you

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! **

**Ok, this story is based on season 1 the episode after Georgina has left thanks to Blair. This fanfic was inspired by the line in gossip girl: "With friends like these who needs an army." As this is the case it will be focused primarily on Chuck and Blair! But I have a storyline for Serena too. **

**I do not know if Serena will end up with Nate or Dan yet, you will just have to read to find that out. I honestly do not know who Serena will end up with in the end. :) **

**Also if any of you check out my Veronica Mars fic you will notice that my chapters become longer. This makes updating slower as it's more work. So with this fic I can do shorter chapters and more frequent updates? Or longer chapters but longer waits for updates? Also I am almost finished my Veronica mars fic once that is done, I will be concentrating on this one alot more. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or the characters in this story.

**Gossip girl here, the Upper East Side has been a bit too quiet these days. I hear that that's all about to change though; a little birdie has informed me that tonight the resident bad boy Chuck Bass will be throwing an underground party. That's sure to end the silence. Remember Upper East Side even if you're down under, your scandals, lies and over all betrayal won't stay down. No, they'll surface and I'll be here waiting for them. Have fun tonight. **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl **

'Why would anyone want to go to an underground party?' Blair turned to Serena. They both shut their phones. Serena smiled at Blair.

'Because it's something new to do. Come on Blair, you know if anyone else but Chuck was throwing this party you'd be-'

'I wouldn't finish that sentence, S.' Serena turned and faced Blair. She put a hand over her mouth and lowered her voice.

'B, are you afraid someone might find out you and Chuck are having a thing?'

'Don't be ridiculous. The only thing I'm having with Chuck- is the undeniable urge to hurt him when his around me.'

'Even pain can be a good thing sometimes.' Serena and Blair both turned to face the person who uttered that comment.

'Of course it'd be you.' Blair mumbled. Chuck smirked at her.

'I have something for you two.'

'What a std?' Serena laughed at Blair's comment.

'B, be nice.' Blair raised her eyebrows.

'Some things are impossible for Blair, Serena.' Chuck handed over an envelope to each of them.

'What are these?' Blair asked.

'Those are invitations to my party. All you need to know is in there.'

'No thanks.' Blair said and held out her envelope for Chuck to take back, he instead grabbed her wrist and leaned forward-whispering into her ear.

'A party isn't a party without you.' Chuck let go of her wrist and turned to walk away.

'Hey Chuck!' Serena yelled after him. He turned back. 'Can I bring, Dan?'

'If you must.' Chuck smirked and walked away. Serena turned to Blair.

'Are you sure you two don't have a thing?'

'S, I can not believe you are going to that party.'

'B, you're coming with me.'

'Now you're just delusional.' Serena sighed. She stared at her friend.

'If you don't go, your letting Chuck win, showing him he has the power.' Blair smirked; she turned over her envelope and started opening it.

'I don't like to lose.' Serena smiled and gave a small chuckle. They started to walk to their next class. Neither said anything more they both just studied their invitations to Chuck's party. Blair sighed. Chuck made her feel, well like herself but he knew how to push her. To her it seemed that everything to Chuck was a game. Including her. And the one thing Blair did not like, was to be played. Ok, so they had come together to help out Serena with Georgina and yes Chuck showed a decent side with Serena and helping her but that was it. Blair sighed and shook away her thoughts. This was not the time. She glanced over at Serena.

'What is going on with you and Dan?' She asked startling Serena.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you two Ok?'

'Why wouldn't we be?' Blair laughed.

'Well because of what happened with Georgina, and not to mention the true Serena van der Woodsen tradition where a relationship with you is not normal unless there is something dark hanging over it.' Serena stopped walking causing Blair to stop as well.

'B, how is it possible that you have become even more cynical? What happened to you? You used to be all about true love, happy relationships etc.'

'The first thing that happened to me is walking our way and the second thing that happened to me,' she held up Chuck's invitation, 'handed me this invitation.' Serena looked over to where Blair had motioned. A pinch of guilt entered her. She looked back at Blair.

'So are you exiting or staying?' If there was one other person Blair did not like these days it was Nathan. Her ex. Her supposed true love and all that goes with it. Blair sighed.

'Exiting. I prefer talking to only one ass per day. And Chuck was today's one.' Blair flicked her hair, smiled at Serena and began walking away she walked straight past Nathan without even glancing at him.

'I see she is still avoiding me.' Nathan said to Serena once he had reached her.

'Well, what do you expect? You broke her, then Chuck broke her, then you broke her again. Now you have a girl. Now Chuck has his girls. And Blair only has me.'

'Hey, she broke us too-'Nathan stopped himself when he noticed the unimpressed look on Serena's face. 'So how have you been, Serena? Any more enemies come to visit?'

'Alls well. How have you been? Keeping up with being unhappy?' Nate laughed.

'How I miss this.' Serena smiled. She and Nate were friends in an odd way. There when they really needed to be there, otherwise they didn't really feature in each others lives anymore.

'So, Nate what brings you over?'

'Chuck's party- you're going to be their right?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Well, I'm taking Vanessa and I just want to make sure there will be a familiar face there. Just incase.'

'Well, Dan and I will both be there, so if she needs to escape you,' Serena scrunched her nose and smiled, 'she can come and find us.' Nate laughed. They began walking to their respective classes.

* * *

Blair walked into class and took her seat. The lesson was about to begin. She was unaware of the people around her. She was in her own bubble and wanted to stay there for as long as possible. It was only when someone tapped her that she came back to reality. Blair looked up at the source of the tapping. It was a girl she hardly ever spoke too.

'Hi.' Said the girl.

'Uh, Hi.' Blair replied back. 'Can I help you with something?' The girls face seemed to light up at that. She pulled over a chair and sat down in front of Blair.

'Actually you can.' The girl seemed to be waiting for Blair to say something but no reply came, so she continued. 'I want to go to Chuck's party tonight. But I don't have an invitation.' The girl looked down when she said this.

'I'm failing to see what this has to do with me? Or why I should care?' The girl looked up at Blair and began to fiddle with her hair.

'I was hoping you could get an invitation for me? I mean you are close with Chuck, if you asked him he'd probably say yes.'

'I'm not close with Chuck and even if I was, I don't just go around helping people.' She looked away from the girl. This was her way of informing her that the conversation was over. However the other girl didn't realize this and kept on nagging Blair.

'Look, I know you don't know me. But I really want to go to this party. I need to and I mean everyone knows about you and Chuck and you'd be able to help me. So if you could just use your relationship with him-'

'Listen. To. Me. Carefully. Now. I do not have anything going on with Chuck. I can not help you with getting an invitation, nor do I actually want too. I suggest you go ask Chuck for one. If need be sleep with him, he'll give you as many as you want then.' The girl's mouth was wide open. Blair features were hard. The girl got up and left Blair alone- just in time as well, as their lesson was starting.

* * *

Later that day Blair was getting ready for the party when Serena walked into her room. She was carrying her outfit for the party. Blair glanced up at her and stopped applying her make up.

'S, what's wrong?' She walked closer to Serena.

'Dan and I had another fight.' She fell onto Blair's bed. Blair sat next to her. 'That's all we seem to do lately.' Serena looked over at Blair.

'What was it about?'

'The usual- my past. Dan seems to think that by going to this party I'll somehow be regressing into my "old ways".' Blair sighed she was finding Dan more annoying than usual.

'Is he still going?' Serena got up and began to pace.

'He is, but as my bodyguard not my boyfriend.' She began to pace more ferociously.

'Serena,' Blair stood up and grabbed her arm stopping her from pacing, "forget the fight and go have fun tonight with Dan, remind him why he loves you so much.' She paused and looked at Blair, who noticed that Serena's expression was dead serious.

'What if I forget, why I love him?'

'S, you won't. And if you do then you will deal with it but there is no point on dwelling on that now.'

'You're right, B.'

'I generally always am.' Blair let go of Serena and began applying her make up again.

'So now that we have analyzed my love life, I think it is only fair that we examine your love life.' Serena said while walking over to Blair and leaning against her dressing table.

'How? I don't have one.'

'But you could, B.'

'Ha. With Chuck? That is unlikely!' Serena gave a soft chuckle.

'No, I didn't mention Chuck, I just mean you could have any guy you wanted but it seems to me that who you want is Chuck.' Blair stopped applying her eyeliner.

'I do not.'

'Then why did you automatically assume I meant him?'

'Because that's who everyone keeps mentioning these days,' Blair said exasperatedly, 'and I wish they would stop doing that!'

'Blair, if you just accepted that you and him have a thing then these game you two play would stop and who knows what could happen then.'

'Those "games" you say we play are actually just us showing our general dislike for each other.'

'Ok, B.' Serena didn't push the subject anymore she began to follow Blair's lead and started to get ready for the party.

* * *

Two ours later they were ready and with their invitations in hand they were making their way over to the party. Blair was wearing a short black skirt that had a white line running across the waist and down the side. A white top and over the top she was wearing a red waistcoat and black heels. Her hair was softly curled. Serena was wearing a short black strapless dress that had sliver beads creating a pattern from the front side of her dress to the back and pointy black heels. Her hair was also curled.

They made their way to the place the invitation instructed them too. On the invitation it said that from there they would be taken to the secret location of the underground party. They arrived at a parking lot. Serena called Dan and told her where they were. Ten minutes later he was there. He made his way over to them and kissed Serena on the cheek.

'You look amazing.' He told her.

'Can we please get going now?' Blair asked them annoyed. They nodded and they made their way over to a man in a green hat- the invitation said to find such a man- and gave them their names. He checked a list nodded and lead them over to a car.

'Mr. Bass assigned this car for you.' It was a limo. The only limo in the parking lot. They got in and the car started. Ten minutes later they were at their destination. The driver informed them that he would be taking them home that evening and thus he would be waiting for them. They exited the car. Dan and Serena hand in hand. Blair emerged from the car and found Chuck leaning against a wall. He walked over to them.

'Why the limo, Chuck?' Serena asked.

'It's so I would know when you were here.' He smiled and added. 'Ladies, you look beautiful. Why don't we head inside?' They nodded. Dan and Serena began to walk towards two huge doors. Blair began to walk as well but Chuck stepped in front of her.

'Not so fast.'

'What do you want?'

'I thought that was fairly obvious, Blair?'

'The only obvious thing to me is that you seem to be unable to take hints. Leave me alone.'

'I'm afraid I just can't do that.'

'Bite me, Chuck.' Blair side stepped Chuck and began walking to the entrance. Chuck followed her.

'In that outfit, Blair I'm sure many guys would be happy to bite you. Especially me.' Blair hit Chuck on the shoulder- she then turned to face him.

'I think I'll go find one of those other guys now. Excuse me.' She walked away again this time faster and this time Chuck didn't follow her. She walked into what from the outside looked like a big garage. They definitely were somewhere they had never been before and under some bridge. She walked in and was surprised to see how extravagantly the place was decorated. There were some very expensive looking chairs and tables around the place. A few bars. A huge dance floor. A dj's table. Low hanging lights. The place looked incredible. She located Serena and Dan.

'What happened to you?' Serena asked when Blair was with them.

'Chuck.' She replied.

'Anyone want a drink?' Dan asked.

'No thanks.' Serena said. Blair shook her head. Dan left and told them he would be back soon.

'How's it going with lover boy?' Blair asked Serena.

'You know so far so good.' Blair then told Serena of the exchange that had happened outside with Chuck. She had just finished telling her the story when Dan returned with more than a drink. Vanessa and Nate were with him.

'Hey.' Vanessa and Nate said simultaneously.

'We should have gotten drinks.' Blair mumbled so only Serena could hear her. Serena smiled and then sweetly greeted them. Blair said a casual hi and then started to scan the room. The party was filling up quickly. She was only vaguely aware that Dan and Vanessa were laughing at something that Nate and Serena weren't. She paid attention to them again. Nate had his hand wrapped around Vanessa's waist, who was holding Dan's wrist telling him something. Serena looked annoyed. Blair was annoyed she didn't want to be around Nate and Vanessa. She gazed around the room again looking for someone else she possibly knew and could escape to.

However what she spotted seemed to annoy her more than seeing Vanessa and Nate. The girl from the class today who asked Blair to get her an invitation to this party, was hanging on the one side of Chuck and another girl was hanging on the other side of him. She moved her gaze away from this scene that seemed to anger her and paid attention to the current conversation. It was couples talk. She sighed. Inwardly noting that she needed to get a drink and find someone else to talk too.

'Excuse me.' She said. Serena gave her a look that said, "Please don't leave me." Blair mouthed that she would be back and began to walk to one of the bars. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chuck at a table with those two girls. She was finding it hard to navigate through the crowd. Finally she reached a bar and cleared her head of any thoughts of Chuck. She ordered a few shots. Paid for them. And then drank them. She then decided to go dance.

On the dance floor Blair made a few guy friends and after a few songs those friends of hers went to buy her some drinks.

* * *

'Dan, come dance with me?' Serena asked him tugging at his arm they were now sitting at a table.

'Uh, maybe a bit later I want to talk to Vanessa a bit more we're organizing something for my dad.'

'Can't you guys do that later? It's a party.'

'We'll be done soon.' Serena looked taken aback. She turned to Nate who looked extremely annoyed.

'Dance with me?' Nate looked at her shocked and then nodded.

'Vanessa, do you mind?' Nate asked her.

'No not at all, have fun. I'll come steel you away soon enough.' She smiled and then turned back to Dan placing her hand on his arm once more. Nate got up and held out his hand for Serena. She took it and smiled.

They made their way to the dance floor. And within minutes they were having fun.

'Serena, I meant to tell you earlier you look amazing.'

'Aaaw thanks. If only it was enough to sustain Dan's interest.' Nate spun her around and pulled her closer to him.

'He's an idiot. That dress of yours is certainly maintaining many guys interest.' Serena laughed.

'You sound so sure, maybe it's you they are interested in, Nate?' Nate laughed.

'Let's just agree to have fun tonight, and not care about whose interest we are maintaining?'

'I can do that, Nate. As long as you promise to keep twirling me.' He laughed and spun Serena around.

* * *

Blair was dancing once more with this guy who kept trying to kiss her. She finally stopped and made her way to the bar once more. She was waiting for her drink when she felt someone behind her. She spun round. It was Chuck.

'I see you believe in having fun tonight.' He stated. He moved closer and put one of his hands on the bar eliminating any space between him and Blair.

'What are you on about?'

'The drinking and the boys. You aren't holding back tonight. Rarely do I see you having fun, Blair.'

'That's because you are generally there to ruin it for me.' Chuck laughed.

'But seriously Blair, just be careful it's easy to take advantage of an intoxicated girl and many will try on the account that you look exceptionally beautiful tonight.'

'Apparently it's easy for you to take advantages of girls intoxicated or not.' She was very aware of how close Chuck was to her and she was trying to ignore the feeling that came with him being this close to her.

'What are you on about?' He asked cocking his head.

'Tell me Chuck, those girls you were with which one slept with you for their invitations? Or did they both?' Chuck raised his eyebrows. He was about to reply when the bartender addressed Blair informing her that her drink was there.

'Leave.' She said. Chuck for once didn't fight her and just walked away- Blair noticed how he seemed angry. She turned around to take her drink.

* * *

'Nate, do you think we should go back to our significant others?'

'No, I think we should have a shot first.'

'I can do that.' They left and made their way over to the bar. They each had a shot- their first for the night- after that they made their way back to their table. They walked over to the table but Dan and Vanessa weren't there. Nate and Serena sat down.

'Where are they?'

'Maybe looking for us?' Nate suggested as he said that he looked out to the dance floor and spotted Vanessa and Dan dancing together and laughing together. He pointed this out to Serena.

'I'm sure they just couldn't find us and decided to just dance for a bit. We can't really be cross at them; I mean we've been dancing together.' Serena replied calmly.

'Yeah Serena, but only because Dan wouldn't dance with you back then and Vanessa wanted me to have fun not to mention she said she would find me.' Serena didn't like what he had just said it made her angry. She took a deep breath.

'Nate, we are breaking our promise to have fun tonight.' She held out her hand for him. 'We are going to dance and not, may I add, by them.' She motioned to Dan and Vanessa.

'Let them find us.' Nate stood up holding Serena's hand. She got up and took a step but Nathan pulled her back towards him and then spun her around.

'Part of my promise was to keep twirling you.' She laughed. And they made their way back to the dance floor.

* * *

Blair was now at a table with a bunch of guys and two other girls. She was very tipsy. And they were playing strip poker. From the corner Chuck was watching her. She was laughing and Chuck found it hard to draw his gaze away from her. Something seemed to happen and Chuck noticed how Blair was now removing her waist coast .It was only then that he realized they had playing cards. A few minutes later another girl was removing an item of her clothing. Chuck then realized it was strip poker he suddenly became furious.

He watched as another round went by, he wanted to go drag Blair away but the next two rounds she didn't remove another item of her clothing. It was the third round that made Chuck walk over there. He had been watching, her debating whether to go over there or not, I mean he technically had no claim to Blair but she was playing strip poker. In the middle of this debate another round seemed to be over. He then noticed how Blair was unbuttoning her white top. He walked over there. Sure they were in a more secluded section of the room but this was not Blair and he didn't want them to see her in her bra. He reached the table quickly and grabbed her arm stopping her from unbuttoning another one of her buttons. He looked at her. Her bra was slightly showing. It was white and it was lacey and it angered him more that this was about to become public knowledge.

'Blair, get up.' He said rather harshly.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Another guy said outraged.

'Shut up or you will be thrown out of this party.' Chuck's voice was extremely threatening.

'Chuck, let me go.' He tightened his grip on her.

'Get up.' His voice was deadly. Blair stood up grabbing her waistcoat.

'I'm in the middle of a game.' He dragged her away and into a private room only he seemed to be able to get into. He pulled Blair in it.

'What are you doing?' It was quiet in the room.

'Playing strip poker!' She replied indignantly. 'What does it matter?'

'It matters because you were about to take your clothes off and you're slightly drunk!' Blair began to button up her top and put her waistcoat back on.

'What does that matter to you, Chuck? Can't you go bother someone else? I'm sure those girls would be up for a second round if you offered them something else.' She said rather harshly.

'Blair,' his voice was deadly again, 'I don't want to see you in a situation like that again. I'm taking you home. Let's go.'

'No.' Blair held her ground. Chuck was glaring at her and Blair was glaring right back each determined not to back down.

**A/N: Please review. Hope you liked it!**


	2. The List

_**A/N: Just a quick note the wedding obviously didn't happen or Chuck and Blair would be friendly/happy with each other. Literally this fic basically is from when Georgina is gotten rid of... nothing that happened after that is applicable. Also for the sake of the fic Nate and Chuck have sorted through their issues. **_

_**A huge thank you goes out to the three who reviewed!!!! Please review guys... It makes my day! And it takes like five seconds. **_

_**Italics are flashbacks! **_

**The Upper East Side has been reignited. Oh yes. But what does this mean? While for starters old rivalries have surfaced again. New feelings have replaced old feelings. Clothes have been coming off. Scandals are forming. Hearts are being broken. Expectations are not being met. In short here's a list of events that happened at Chuck's Bass party that have caused the above mentioned: **

**1)A kiss**

**2)A confrontation**

**3)A fight**

**4)A stormy exit**

**Well that's at least my first list that relates to a certain group of people I know we all love hearing about. Let's see if any of you can figure this out before I post the details of each event.**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl **

Blair shut her laptop. It was just what she had expected. She knew that what happened last night at Chuck's party was going to become public knowledge in a few hours. For the first time however all of those six people knew about each of the events. Or at least about the events which are relevant to them and affect them. So nothing gossip girl posted would be a shock for them. No it would just be slightly embarrassing and frustrating. Blair stood up and left her room. It was Saturday and she and Serena had made plans to go shopping. Blair knew that after the night they both had, shopping was possibly the best thing for them.

She arrived at the coffee shop she was meeting Serena ten minutes later. She sat down at one of the outside tables, they reminded her of they type of picnic tables you would see in old cartoons. Wooden, rectangular with a red checkered table cloth- this placed reminded her and Serena of happier care free times. Blair was lost in thought when Serena arrived. She sat down opposite Blair and removed the black sun glasses she was wearing- revealing her blood shot eyes.

'Hey.' Serena mumbled bringing Blair out of her thoughts.

'I take it you didn't sleep so well last night.' Serena shook her head. Blair gave her a consoling smile. 'Trust me, this will all sort its self out. Now let's go shopping because we really need the distraction.' They both rose from their chairs. Serena interlinked her arms with Blair's and they headed off.

'B, let's go to a sports shop first,' Serena noticed Blair's confused look and added, 'and buy a bat and then test it out on some people.' Blair laughed.

'Don't tempt me.'

* * *

Later that day Blair and Serena saw two people across the street from immediately started walking- they didn't want to be seen by Chuck or Nate. Serena looked down as she walked trying unsuccessfully to block out what had happened last night.

_Flashback: _

'_Serena, don't.' Nate grabbed her arm stopping her from walking over to them. 'You don't want to do that now. Not here.' Nathan tugged her arm a bit. 'Let's go.' Serena stared up at Nate shocked. This was definitely not the reaction she expected from him. She let him lead her out. They stood outside away from the noise away from anyone. Nate stared at Serena._

'_Are you ok?' Nate asked Serena._

'_Are you ok?' She shot back at him. He looked down. _

'_Yeah, I am.'_

'_What?' She asked astounded. None of this made sense. Nate sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. _

'_It's different for me.' He watched as Serena's eyes grew bigger._

'_How could that possibly be different for you?! Did you see the same thing I did? Nate, why am I out here? I don't get you! Why aren't you angry?' He sighed._

'_Relax, Serena. Of course I am angry. But I'm not in this as deeply as you are. So right now I'm here outside with you, to make sure you are ok...' Serena looked up at Nate suddenly aware of the little space there was between them. She shifted forward a bit and took in his expression. She liked being looked at the way Nate was looking at her, like he had just seen snow for the first time. She wanted to kiss him. _

_But she didn't and he didn't lean in to kiss her. No, he pulled her into a hug. _

Serena scolded herself, she had promised herself that she would put what happened into a small box, seal that box and then bury it somewhere far back in her mind. She looked over at Blair who seemed as concerned with her thoughts as she was.

'_Blair,' his voice was deadly again, 'I don't want to see you in a situation like that again. I'm taking you home. Let's go.' _

'_No.' Blair held her ground. Chuck was glaring at her and Blair was glaring right back each determined not to back down. _

'_I wasn't asking you, Blair if you wanted me to take you home or not. I'm taking you home.' This made something in Blair snap. She took a step closer to Chuck. Her hands clenched into fists. Blair sighed._

'_You seem to have forgotten, Chuck who you are dealing with.' She took another step towards him. 'I don't take orders from asses, and I especially don't take orders from you.' She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear while simultaneously taking another step forward. There was about half a meter of space between them. 'I can look after myself,' She now looked Chuck dead in the eye, 'And I can take my clothes off in front of any one I want to.' Chuck smirked. _

'_I don't care if you want to take your clothes off, I care that you are drunk and are at my party well this sudden urge has struck you. I'm just trying to protect your golden reputation you've worked so hard on perfecting.' Blair laughed._

'_I've slept with you Chuck; I don't think anything can tarnish my reputation as much as that did.' Chuck was silent for awhile after that. He just stared at Blair. He then seemed to gather himself._

'_That would have hurt, Blair if you actually meant something to me.' Chuck walked right up to Blair. _

'_You can leave,' he said to her softly, 'do what you want.' Blair stared up at him. It was generally when they were in positions such as this one- Chuck so close to her, Blair looking up at him- that would have lead to them kissing. But Blair took a step back. She was furious at Chuck. _

'_Don't try to help me out again.' Is the last thing she said to Chuck before she spun around and walked straight out of the room. She promptly went to find Serena after that. _

Blair couldn't believe what they had said to each other last night. They had now made their already unstable, unfriendly relationship now even more toxic even more unstable and even more unfriendly. After what Chuck had said to her, she didn't want to speak to him again- and she was pretty sure he didn't want to speak to her again. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone going off, indicating that she had a message. She noticed Serena had her phone out too. And that she seemed upset. Blair took her phone out and read the message.

**Gossip girl here its time to give some feedback on my list, number one was a kiss. Here goes: the kiss was between none other than lover boy- otherwise known as Serena's van der Woodsen boyfriend or is that ex boyfriend now- and Vanessa a girl I am told is dating Nate Archibald or was. Sources inform me that they were dancing together for awhile when they finally decided to give into their desires and kiss. What's more Serena and Nate were spotted leaving the party after witnessing this scene. **

**In future if you plan on cheating on your girlfriend or boyfriend doing it on a crowded dance floor is probably not the best way to go… Unless of course, you are trying to get caught. Upper East Side we all know the scandals and pain this is going to cause, so keep your phone's by you because I am sure I will be posting more on this soon enough. **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl **

Serena looked at Blair.

'Let's go, Serena.' Blair said. She grabbed her friends hand and they started walking again back to Blair's. They reached her place within minutes and went straight to her room. Blair knew Serena needed to be distracted. She hadn't told Serena what had happened with Chuck before she found her. She began to tell her the story. She was finished with the story when their phones went off again. Another message from gossip girl.

**Here's number two of my list: outside of the party Serena was spotted confronting Dan while Nate and Vanessa watched. Does anyone else find it odd that Nate seemingly had nothing to say to Vanessa? This confrontation ultimately leads to number 3. Number 3 comes with an interruption from Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass (who were said to have their own fight earlier that night) with this interruption we have the lead up to number 4 on my list. **

**Details will be posted sooner than you think. **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl **

Serena shut her phone and threw it onto the bed. She shut her eyes. This frustrated her. She didn't want to remember the fight but she did. She decided it was best to tell Blair everything that had happened up until she came.

_Flashback:_

_Serena was leaning against a car. She was much calmer now. Nate was leaning against the car besides her. She looked up and instinctively her hand grabbed Nate's arm and squeezed. Nate looked at Serena and then at what she was looking at. Dan and Vanessa were walking towards them. They reached them a few seconds later._

'_Here you guys are.' Vanessa was first to speak._

'_Walk away.' Serena said harshly. Everyone looked at her. Serena shook her head. 'I don't want you two standing here in front of me.' _

'_Serena, what's wrong?' Dan reached out and took a hold of her hand._

'_We saw you kissing.' She said in a dead pan voice. Suddenly she felt tears run down her cheeks. She pulled her hand away. Dan began to mumble._

'_It's not what you think… We stopped… it was a mistake.' He looked down. _

'_You were in a room full of people and you kissed each other! How was that a mistake? Did you think I wouldn't find out?' She looked between Vanessa and Dan. 'Just get out of here before I say something you will regret.' She said pointedly at Dan. _

'_That's all you have to say?' Dan asked. 'Serena, I love you, you know that. I'm sorry.' Serena scoffed. _

'_Sorry was enough for Georgina Dan, you know when you basically slept with her. It's not enough for this.' Serena's was trying to stop herself from crying. Nate suddenly looked from Dan to Serena._

'_What did you just say?' He asked Serena._

Serena knew the next part would be the fight part of Gossip Girls list.

'_Nate, I wouldn't-' Vanessa started but Nate cut her off._

'_Did you just say Dan basically slept with Georgina?' Serena looked at him._

'_Almost slept with her, he didn't, he just did other stuff with her?' Serena looked at Dan and she broke down. Tears were escaping her eyes uncontrollably. Nate got off from the car he was leaning against._

'_Dan, get out of here.' _

'_Nate, stay out of this.' Dan said. _

'_No.' And with that he punched Dan who was shocked but recovered himself quickly. Dan then punched Nate. The two continued to beat each other up. Serena yelled for them to stop. Vanessa tried to grab a hold of Nate's arm but couldn't. _

_Blair had just walked out of the party and had spotted this scene. She ran over to them._

'_Serena, what is going on?' Serena didn't say anything tears just rolled down her face. Vanessa was still trying to get them to stop. 'I'm going to get help.' Blair said and walked back into the party quickly. She had left Chuck in that room about half an hour ago. She didn't think he would still be in there but she couldn't see him anywhere else- so she went back to the room. She walked in the room. And there was Chuck with another girl. She stood at the door not quite sure what to do. _

'_Blair.' Chuck said bringing her out of her trance._

'_Nate and Dan are beating each other up outside. We need help stopping it.' She said quickly. Chuck reacted instantly. _

'_Show me where.' He said. Blair turned and Chuck followed. They walked out the party and then ran over to Nate and Dan who were still fighting. Chuck got there and grabbed Dan's shirt pulling him away from Nate. He then grabbed Dan's arms and held them behind his back, stopping him from trying to throw any other punches._

The next part is what Blair would guess was the stormy exit.

'_Calm down!' Chuck yelled. Serena and Vanessa were rooted to where they stood. Blair stepped in front of Dan and Nate preventing Nate from trying to hit Dan again. Nate was touching his lip. _

'_Blair, move out of the way.' He said. _

'_No. What is going on?!' She looked at Dan he was bleeding just as much as Nate. Nate moved forward and Dan was trying to shake Chuck off._

'_Blair! Be careful.' Chuck yelled. Blair grabbed Nate's arm._

'_This is not you! Stop it! Serena is in tears. You are bleeding. Let's just go.' Nate looked at her. _

'_Fine.'_

'_Go the limo.' She told Nate. He turned and left. Blair turned to Dan who was fuming._

'_Chuck is going to let you go now, you're going to stand here and watch Serena and I leave. Then Vanessa here,' Blair pointed at Vanessa grabbing her attention, 'is going to make sure you get the necessary medical care.' She stepped closer to Dan. 'As it is clear you have some how hurt Serena I suggest you say nothing more to her tonight. Or so help me Dan, I will make sure you regret the day you ever uttered your first word. Let him go.' She added to Chuck. He did. Blair walked over to Serena. She took hold of her arm. _

'_Come on, S.' Serena stared at Blair and then she nodded._

'_I can come with you.' Chuck said to Blair. 'To help you with Nate and Serena.' Blair turned to face him._

'_I can manage.' Her voice was cold. She turned back. Wrapped an arm around Serena and began to walk to the limo, a few feet away Nate was waiting for them. Dan, Vanessa and Chuck watched as the three of them walked towards to the limo. _

About an hour later Gossip girl had posted a summary of the fight and the exit. She also noted how she was sure a fight had happened between Blair and Chuck- about what the fight was about, she said she was going to make it a point to find that out. She added in how she was sure this was just the start of a troubled times for the six of them.

Blair sighed she was sure she was right.

_**A/N: Please review!!!**_

_**And I know this chapter seemed to be more about Serena and her relationships. But trust me I needed to do this to set out the rest of the story and to set up the Blair and Chuck story line!I dont know when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. **_


	3. The Unexpected Situations

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is much shorter than the other two but like i've said. Shorter chapters more frequent updates. I know this update has taken awhile but I went away on holiday... :) Oh and the past two chapters have kinda been setting up the story so, the drama will be coming. **

**A huge Thank you goes out to the people who reviewed the last Chapter!  
**

**Enjoy! Please Review! It takes a few seconds. And if I know what you guys like and don't like the story will improve.  
**

Blair was annoyed. She slipped her shoes on and glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing how she clearly looked annoyed. She curved her lips upwards at an attempt at a smile. It didn't work; she still looked and felt annoyed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was tired of having days were the more unlikely scenarios would occur and the ones you expected to occur would not. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and left her room. She was going to go and get some coffee.

She was outside and walking to get coffee within minutes. Her shoes were making her uncomfortable. She glanced down at her red shoes, and sighed, these shoes _never _gave her problems. She turned the corned ignoring the growing discomfort. A week and half had past since Chuck's party. The only person Blair was talking to that had attended that party was Serena. She didn't want to have another fight with Chuck. She didn't want to hear about Nate's conflicting emotions. She didn't want to hear Dan complain about how everything is just messed up. No. She wanted to live in the land of denial for awhile where the people that surrounded her, and that she surrounded, weren't constantly surrounded by a hurricane of things that they needed to sort out. And she was happy to find that Serena wanted to live in the land of denial, with her for awhile. Blair turned another corner and stopped. She put her one hand on a wall to support herself and then she lifted her foot and pulled off her one shoe. She flexed her toes of that foot. She then put her shoe back on. She didn't really care at this stage if anyone was around watching her do this. She then took her other shoe off and started flexing her other foots toes- at the same time she felt something brush pass her and she lost her balance, she then felt something grab her arm, her shoe fell to the floor and she found herself steadied.

She looked at the source of pressure on her arm. It was a hand. She followed the hand and found the face of a guy. Blair took in his appearance. His hair was reddish brown- slightly redder than brown- it was messy as well. His eyes were green. He was smiling. And overall Blair really liked the look of him.

'Hi.' She said. He blinked and he broke into an even wider smile. 'Uh, considering I don't know you could you let me go?' Blair added in when he said nothing and didn't loosen his grip on her. He let go of Blair. She bent down and put her other shoe on. 'Uh thanks.' She said when it was firmly on her foot. Again the boy said nothing. She nodded and began to walk away.

'Rogan!' Blair heard the boy called she turned around and looked at him. He caught up with her. 'My name, it's Rogan. I'm sorry I made you lose your balance and then didn't say anything… its just you caught me off guard.' Blair gave a small laugh.

'I'm Blair.' She said. 'Thanks for stopping me from falling over.'

'Least I could do, Blair.' He said. Blair pointed behind her.

'I have to get going.' She said softly. Rogan gave her a weak smile.

'See you around.'

'Bye Rogan.' She moved her hair behind her shoulders, turned and walked off.

She walked a bit further down the road and turned into a coffee shop. She was smiling, she had found Rogan adorable. Adorable and good looking- she knew it was a strange combination but she couldn't help thinking it would probably be one of the best combinations a guy could have. Her smile faltered as Blair realized she probably wouldn't see him again. She went up to the counter and mentally blocked out that thought. She gave the lady her order, paid and went to a side table waiting for her order. She sat down and once more stared down at her red shoes. Blair wasn't aware of anything else going on around her as this was the case she was rather surprised when she looked up and saw Chuck and Nathan sitting across from her. Chuck was smirking and his palms were placed flat down on the table. Nate looked nervous. Blair raised her eyebrows.

_What did I do to deserve this! _Blair mentally said to herself. She then scoffed realizing she probably had done many things to warrant this unpleasant visit. _Karma. What a bitch. _Her eyes crossed from Chuck to Nate and back again. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned a bit forward.

'Well, do you expect me to read your minds or are you going to say something?' she paused and quickly added, 'I see you're all healed up, Nate.' Instinctively Nate touched his lip.

'Yeah,' Nate mumbled, 'Listen Blair, we need to talk to you. Do you have some time now?'

'What do you need to talk to me about?' Nate hesitated before he answered.

'Serena and Dan.' He finally said. He then pointed to Chuck, 'and he needs to talk to you about-' Chuck interrupted him.

'My party.' He then leaned back in his chair Blair stood up.

'I think I'll skip these conversations.' She said sharply.

'We weren't giving you a choice.' Chuck retorted.

'Well then, let me give you a choice. You can either leave me alone or bother me and provide me with another reason to make your life a living hell?'

'You mean make it more of a living hell than you do already?' Chuck again chimed in.

'What is your problem?' Blair angrily shot out while slamming her hand on the table.

Nate turned to look at Chuck he raised his eyebrows. 'Chuck, back off.' He said softly to him while shaking his head.

'I'm leaving.' Blair said. She was about to walk away when Nate stepped in front of her blocking her way. Chuck then moved to the other side of Nate blocking her other possible exit route.

'Please.' He said. Blair shook her head. This was the last thing she wanted to do.

'No. Nate, here is an idea if you want to –or need to- talk about Serena and Dan how about talking to either Serena or Dan?' She folded her arms and turned towards Chuck.

'And you Chuck, I think we've said enough to each other.' Blair glanced around. She was caught between a table Nate and Chuck. She stretched her back out.

'Move.' Her voice was deadly but they didn't move. Just then Rogan walked into the coffee shop they were in. He spotted Blair and made his way over to her.

'Uh sorry, could you just move a little? ' He said to Chuck. Chuck did. Rogan stepped in front of Chuck and took a step towards Blair- who was now smiling.

'Rogan!' She exclaimed.

'Am I interrupting?' He asked and then looked at Nate and Chuck.

'At the best possible time.' Was Blair's reply. Rogan smiled at her he then turned and introduced himself to Nate and Chuck.

'I'm Rogan.'

'Nate.'

'Chuck Bass.' Chuck regarded Rogan. 'You know Blair?' He asked a hint of dislike in his voice- which Rogan did not miss.

'Just met,' He smirked at Chuck and then turned to Blair, 'I realized I should have asked you out or at least have gotten your number.' She examined Rogan she was about to say something when the waiter brought her her coffee. (It was a take away order- which Blair inwardly thanked herself for) She took a sip of her coffee. A rather awkward silence had formed. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at Rogan.

'Are you doing anything now?' He shook his head. 'Would you like to go for a walk then, Rogan?' Rogan grinned. Chuck took a step towards them.

'She's a handful.' Chuck said to Rogan while folding his arms.

'And he is an ass.' Blair retorted. Rogan laughed. Nate sighed. She took Rogan's arm and together they walked away from Chuck and Nate.

Blair could not believe any of this had just happened. She looked up Rogan. _He really seems to be my personal rescuer. _Blair mentally noted and then took another sip of her coffee.

Rogan turned to regard Blair. 'Are you walking with me now because you want to or because you needed an excuse to leave those guys back there?' Blair was surprised by the question.

'Both.' She answered eventually. Rogan looked at her, nodded, and then smiled at her. They had just reached the end of the street they were on. Blair heard her name being called. She stopped walking and turned around. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and found herself waiting –much to her annoyance- for Chuck to reach her, which he did in a matter of moments. He seemed furious.

'I just need to steal her away for a moment.' Chuck rushed out at Rogan and then grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her aside.

'What?' she asked exasperatedly.

'You don't know this guy Blair; you can't just go off with him.' She raised her eyebrows and scoffed at him.

'I'm a big girl Chuck, I can handle myself.' Chuck shook his head.

'What you don't seem to comprehend is that you are a girl who guys want to sleep with! What are you going to do if he tries anything with you?' He paused taking her in. 'You don't really like playing it rough, Blair. Breaking nails isn't really your thing.' Blair stepped closer to Chuck so she could whisper her reply, to him, in his ear.

'Now Chuck, you know that isn't completely true,' she paused for a few seconds, 'and if he does try something maybe I'll just sleep with him.' Blair felt Chuck's hand tighten around her arm. She took a step back so she could look at him. He was clearly annoyed.

'Don't leave with him.' His voice was soft now. 'Come on. Please. Just come back with me and talk to Nate and I.'

'Why?' Chuck paused before he answered.

'For Nate. For Serena. For me.' Blair shook her head. There was something about the way Chuck had spoken to her- almost like he was worried about her- that made her want to go back with him. But she didn't want him to think he had any hold over her, so she came up with a compromise.

'You and Nate can come by later and we can discuss what you want to discuss.' She reached for Chuck's hand and curled her fingers around it and then removed it from her arm.

'When Rogan and I have finished our walk, I will text you and let you know when you guys can come over.' She walked away from him.

'Sorry about that.' She said to Rogan.

'No problem, Blair.'

They left and had a rather good time for quite awhile.

**A/N: Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon! **


End file.
